The Adventures Of Spongebob
WARNING: ''This is a Spongebob series made only for anyone who thought seasons 6-8 were the worst seasons of Spongebob 'ever '''and are extremely nostalgic of seasons 1-3 of the show. "The Adventures of Spongebob & Friends" is a show made by Timbolimbo.com, creepypasta writer (Mr. Lumber's Creepypasta World) part-time author, and TBOYN member (The Band Of YouNoobers), on August 21, 2016, exclusively for YouNoob. Its wiki article wasn't posted until June 17, 2018. None of the episodes after episode 3 were ever released to the public. Episodes 1-3 couldn't be found on YouTube, but they were up for two months on DarkkerLord's site before DarkkerLord disappeared and the website was taken down. The episodes still remain on the TBOYN network, but have been announced that they are not going public ever again. The series is meant to be a revival of Spongebob Squarepants seasons one, two, and three. Spongebob is no longer stupid, but rather silly. Patrick, although dumb, is no longer brain-dead. Squidward isn't quite as tortured or short-tempered as nowadays. Mr. Krabs is not just a conniving dumb@$$ tightwad, but a much more caring father and employer who simply struggles with his addiction to money. And Sandy is not just a geek of science, but she likes to do karate in her spare time (which is always). Also, supposedly "dead" or "forgotten" characters, such as The Flying Dutchman, Flatz, Bubblebath, Patchy, Potty, and Squilliam have all made a return at some point in the series. The show rarely ever resorts to gross-out humor and, whenever possible, uses hand-drawn sets. Finally, the show, despite being a revival of Spongebob, does have more inappropriate moments then the original, even though episodes such as One Coarse Meal or The Splinter are probably just as bad in the controversy department. Episodes: Pilot: The History of the "Krusty Krab" Written by Timbolimbo.com This short film was originally intended to give me something to make during our weekly sabbath. I quickly jotted down the ideas for my show, then using Manana Software and Cut Tape Pro, I put together a special fan-made episode of Spongebob Squarepants. Eventually, it was released to my friends at TBOYN, and I was even given an offer by TBOYN leader Idiot Productions to have everyone help me with a new series. After accepting the offer, nine more episodes were choked out, and things went pretty well afterwards. The History of the Krusty Krab, as you can guess by the name, is a short film where Mr. Krabs explains the history of the Krusty Krab. How it was a pirate ship, how it had been salvaged for parts after the war, how it had become a restaurant, and then he mentions his ancestors who owned the family business. Even his mother, Mrs. Krabs, had a hand (er, claw) in it. Rated TV-14-DV Spongebob's Cousin Written by Timbolimbo.com When Spongebob's cousin Hǎimián Bǎobǎo ("Hǎi" for short) from China comes to visit, he immediately starts making friends with everybody and learns about Spongebob's life. But when Hǎi's questions start to become deeper, more personal, and overall disturbing, Spongebob starts to wonder about him and starts watching him. But one night, Spongebob's suspicion is no match for his sleepiness. When he wakes up the next morning, he realizes that he is wearing Hǎi's clothes. When he learns Hǎi is trying to take over his life and run away from Communist China, Spongebob tries to convince his friends that he's Spongebob, though all in vain. Can Spongebob convince his friends, or will he be headed on a one-way plane to China under the false identity of his diabolical cousin Hǎimián Bǎobǎo? Rated TV-Y7-DLV (Due to complaints from parents about this show and its references to Communism, this episode is now rated TV-14-DLV)Category:TV Shows Category:Spin-Offs Category:Shows Made by Timbolimbo.com Category:Title Cards Category:Awesome Entertainment